


The other half

by baeconandeggs, satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Dreams, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Greek History, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Historical, Iliad, Jealousy, M/M, Psychology, Reincarnation, Slice of Life, Smut, Soulmates, University Life, War, myths, song of achilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: If they were normal, if they were just two Korean guys named Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Baekhyun would have laughed to hear him saying “ I love you” after so little time that they knew each other. But they weren’t just Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they were connected by something ancient and powerful, something that they couldn’t fight, and those words were the truth, nothing but the truth.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 97
Kudos: 253
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE150  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This story is inspiredy by the book " The song of Achilles " by Madeline Miller

Each of us is but a  **symbolon** of a man…and each is ever searching for the  **symbolon** that will fit him’ (Symposium 191 D-E)

  
  


CHAPTER ONE

_ He is arguing with someone. As always he feels like being inside a video game, he feels like a character moved by someone inside his own dream, it doesn’t matter what he thinks, what he wants to say or to do, it will always happen the same thing.  _

_ He knows that he’s arguing with a boy, probably of his same age, but he can’t clearly see his face, when he looks at him it’s like a camera that isn’t able to focus.  _

_ Then it happens, again. His voice, and the one of the boy he’s arguing with, become louder and louder, then he can see his own hands on the other's chest, pushing the boy.  _

_ The boy falls and the floor around his head becomes red. _

_ He kneels near him, to help him to stand up, but the boy doesn’t answer or move. Blood keeps coming out from his head, his eyes are white. He’s dead.  _

  
  


Baekhyun woke up heavily breathing, sweat on his face, his heart was beating so fast that it seemed it was going to explode soon. 

" Another bad dream?” asked his roommate Jongin

He nodded, taking a sip of water from the bottle on the drawer at his left. 

" Which one was this time? The war or the dead boy?” 

“ the dead boy” he answered 

He couldn’t remember when these dreams started, probably he had them since ever. 

When he was little he always woke up screaming and crying in the middle of the night, those dreams were so vivid that he really thought to have killed a boy or that he was in the middle of a battle surrounded by men with swords and shields. 

His parents asked for help to their doctor, he went to a phycologist. He told her his dreams, sometimes he still went there, but he was a mystery for her too. 

What was strange was not just what he dreamt, but the fact that he always made the same dreams since ever. 

He tried to change what happened in the dreams, he also tried hypnosis, but he was just a puppet who kept doing the same things every time. 

Growing up he began not to think a lot about those dreams, they scared him and he didn’t want to live his life in fear just because of stupid war dreams. 

He and Jongin were roommates since their first year at university. He had never talked to anyone about his nightmares, except for his parents and the phycologist, but when one night he woke up screaming, frightening his roommate, he had to tell him everything. 

He was afraid that Jongin might think that he was a mad man, but he had never said anything bad about him. 

“ I hope that you slept at least a few hours, you have very visible dark circles under your eyes these days"

“I always have them Jongin, it’s my sexy feature” 

They both laughed. 

“ those dreams, you’re having lot of them recently, am I right?” 

Baekhyun nodded.

Jongin was right. Recently he remembered his nightmares very well when he woke up, they looked so real that sometimes he woke up with the smell of blood in his nose or his eyes still burned for the sand of the battlefield. 

Probably it was just because exams were near and he was more anxious. 

“ I still don’t understand why you chose the music class for your extra credits” exclaimed Jongin looking at him, and judging him, while Baekhyun was struggling with his flute. 

“ I just need extra credits and this class was the only one that still accepted people, the others were already full” 

His parents always said that he wasn’t an interesting person. He wasn’t very good looking, at least this was what they said and what he thought of himself, even if Jongin said the opposite, and he didn’t have any talents. 

He tried many sport, hobbies, but nothing. It seemed that he wasn’t born to be an interesting and talented person.

That was why he wanted good grades, he wanted to prove to his parents that he wasn’t useless, that he could do it too, he wanted to make them proud of him. 

For that, he needed extra credits and so there he was, in a music class, even if he couldn’t play any instruments and he couldn’t sing. 

_ He is taking a bath, but that is not a bathtub. He’s not even in a swimming pool or at the sea, that is a river, he can see its banks and trees everywhere around. The water is cold, but he doesn’t seem to care, he’s used to it. _

_ He’s not alone. He turns his back and there, in the water with him, there is a guy. As always, he can’t see his face clearly, but he can see his body and that boy looks like a sculpture. He’s perfect, he admires water dripping from his muscled chest and the sun reflection on his honey hair.  _

_ The boy is smiling at him and he finds himself smiling back, he feels happy. He feels in love, in love with that smile, with that boy.  _

_ “ you’re growing up well, you should see yourself”  _

_ “ describe me what you see, please” he says _

_ The boys is now in front of him, so near that he can feel his hot breath on his face. _

_ “ you’re different here” he says while caressing his jawline _

_ He licks his lips, while the boy is touching him.  _

_ “ also here, you’re…bigger” says the boy while touching his shoulders and his chest.  _

_ The water isn’t cold anymore, all he can feel is hotness, everywhere. Like a hot wave, running through his body.  _

_ “ and…here” the boy’s hand is sliding down his chest, going lower and lower.  _

_ Suddenly he can see the boy’s face. It’s the first time, ever, that he can see that clearly someone's face in a dream, he couldn’t even see his own reflection in the water.  _

_ A perfect face for a perfect body, all he can do is staring at those deep eyes, at those plump lips that he already knows how they taste.  _

  
  


The alarm went on and he woke up. 

“ damn it, this one was good” he whined. 

He wanted to go back into his dream, to feel the boy’s hands on him again. 

He was going to turn the alarm off, maybe if he skipped breakfast he had time to sleep a little bit more and finish the dream, but Jongin entered the room. 

“ Don’t you dare to turn that alarm off and going back to sleep, rise and shine Baekhyun, lessons are about to end, just a few weeks, come on” 

He whined, he wanted to stay there, but Jongin pushed him off the bed. 

Another day had started. 

He and Jongin didn’t have any lessons together, except for the music class. 

“ ready to destroy another instrument and our ears, Mr Byun?” asked the professor as soon as he entered the room with his friend 

“ as always” he exclaimed laughing

“ Take your sit guys. Before starting today lesson I want to introduce to you your new classmate” 

A boy entered the room. 

He was tall, probably one of the tallest boys he had ever seen. His hair was so light that almost looked white, he wore round glasses, round as his eyes that kept looking curiously around him. 

While admiring him Baekhyun’s heart stopped to beat, for a moment. 

“ it’s him” he whispered

“do you know him?” asked curios Jongin 

Yes, he knew him. That was the boy of his dream!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

“ hello everyone, I’m Chanyeol and I’m hap-“ 

“ Byun, where are you going?” asked surprised the professor when Baekhyun stood up and ran outside the room 

His heart was now beating so fast that it hurt, he felt like he was suffocating, his whole body was in pain. Not only his body, he felt a sudden sadness, no it was more than sadness, it was despair. 

As soon as he locked himself in the bathroom, he started to cry. 

“ why am I crying like this?” he asked himself sobbing. 

He didn’t even cry that hard when he lost his beloved dog years ago. Actually, he had never felt like that.

Was that maybe a panic attack? But what for? 

He was still shaking when he threw up the lunch. 

“ Baekhyun?” Jongin was there 

He cleaned his face and left the bathroom. 

“ what happened? You look terrible, do you want me to take you to the infirmary?” 

“ no no, I’m ok” 

“ really? You don’t look ok” 

“ I think it was indigestion"

“ are you sure?”

He nodded. 

“ go home, Baekhyun, you need to rest”

“ but the lesson-“

“ I’ll tell the professor that you’re very sick, go” 

As soon as he was at home he fell on his bed. 

He wasn’t crying anymore, but he still could feel that sadness. He felt so strange. 

He felt so bad that he hadn’t thought about how the new boy looked exactly like the one of his dreams yet. 

Maybe it was just a coincidence, that boy looked like his ideal type and it was natural to dream about boys that he liked, so that was all. Just a coincidence. 

“ no, it’s not” said a voice inside his head. 

“ yes, it is!” he said aloud. 

Then he started to laugh. 

“ great, I’m starting to talk alone, or better with voices inside my head!” 

He was so exhausted that he didn’t even remember to have fallen asleep. 

When he woke up it was already dark and Jongin was sleeping in his bed. It was 3.00 am. 

He changed his position and he went back to sleep. 

  
  


_ He is arguing, but this time not with the dead boy. In front of him there is the boy, the one that makes his heart beating fast, the one that he loves.  _

_ The boy wants to go somewhere, he’s talking about a war, about honor and being remembered forever and also about destiny. He should be proud of him, but he knows that wherever the boy wants to go is dangerous for him, because someone, a woman, told it. No, not a woman, a goddess.  _

_ But the boy is sure of what he wants and while he’s trying to make him reflect he shouts his mouth with a kiss.  _

  
  


When he woke up he still could feel the taste of the boy’s lips. 

“ good morning, sleeping beauty, I thought you were dead!” 

“ morning Jongin, what time is it?” 

“ ten o’clock right now” 

“ what?” he screamed 

He was so late for his classes 

“ hey where do you think to go?” 

“ at university?” 

“ it’s Sunday, Baekhyun” 

“ For how many days have I slept?” 

Jongin was laughing 

“ yesterday it was Friday, you slept a lot, but not that much, don’t worry. Are you sure to feel ok?” 

“ yes, I was just confused, I’m not used to sleep that much, that’s all”

“ why don’t you take a shower? it’ll help you to understand who you are and which century you’re living in” 

“ great idea”

When the water hit him he thought again about the dream in the river. 

The memory was still so vivid that he could remember the feeling of the boy's hands on his body.

He had never been in love, just a few relationships, but he was sure that, even if he cared a lot about his ex-partners, he had never really been in love. 

But he knew how being in love felt, thanks to the boy in his dreams. 

It was hard to explain, and strange, but strange was part of his life. 

Whenever that boy appeared in his dreams his heart was full of love. He felt like the world around them disappeared and he could just see him, just hear and scent him. He couldn’t help but smile and he knew that he would have done everything for him, even dying. 

He wondered how someone could feel such a strong feeling, and how it was even possible to feel such a feeling for someone he didn’t know.

Why was his dream version so in love with that mysterious boy? 

A mysterious boy who looked like his new classmate. 

He was washing the shampoo away when Jongin entered the bathroom. 

“ Listen Baekhyun, I’m going to buy some food, since our fridge is completely empty, if someone knocks at the door is the new guy, Chanyeol, I volunteered to help him, I said him to pass by so I can give him my notes. I think that he will be here soon, so unless you don’t want to already flirt with him, I hope you’ll have some clothes on when he arrives. See you later!” 

Wait, what? Was that guy coming to their house?” 

He immediately turned the water off. 

“ hey Jongin list-“ 

But his friend already left. 

“ ok, Baekhyun, take a deep breath, don't freak out, please"

He needed to stay calm, he was just a guy, but that guy looked exactly like the one of his dreams. 

“ Just a coincidence, remember it, just a coincidence” he kept repeating to himself while getting dressed. 

“ just a coinci-“ 

Someone rang the bell 

“ shit shit shit shit shit” 

He was right in front of the door and his heart was beating like a drum. 

“ don’t be an idiot” he thought while opening the door. 

The boy was there, tall and beautiful as he remembered him to be. 

Everything was ok, he felt ok! 

Nothing strange was happening. Till the boy smiled. 

Baekhyun felt his legs shaking, his heart beating faster and tears on his face. 

It hurt. 

But he was also happy. 

He felt like he was going to faint when suddenly the boy hugged him. 

His arms were around his tiny waist and his head on his shoulder. 

When he hugged him harder Baekhyun started to cry. 

“ I-I’m sorry I don’t know what’s happening to me” he said sobbing 

“ I’m sorry too, I just felt the need to hug you, it was like the right thing to do” 

“ what are you guys doing?” asked a voice 

Baekhyun lifted his head up and saw Jongin, with bags in his hands, staring at them. 

How could he explain to his friend that scene? Him crying while hugging a stranger? 

“ I’ve just told him that my dog died few days ago and he was comforting me” said Chanyeol while taking a step back 

“ ah I see, well our Baekhyun is very sensitive when animals are involved, now I understand why he was crying” 

“ yeah, I know” exclaimed the boy 

“ you know it?” whispered Baekhyun and he knew the boy heard him. 

“ anyway, Baekhyun stop crying and let him in so I can give him my notes” 

Once inside Baekhyun needed to sit down.

“ Chanyeol, why don’t you stay for lunch?” asked Jongin 

No no no no thought Baekhyun. 

“ thank you for your kindness, but I can’t, maybe next time!” said Chanyeol 

“ oh god thank you” thought Baekhyun. 

“ sure! Wait here, I go to take my notes, I’ll be right back and don’t make Baekhyun cry again, please” he said laughing. 

They were alone. 

It was strange, he felt like he was used to be alone with him. When he hugged him, he was surprised, but deep down he knew that it was the right thing to do, that being between his arms was the right place. 

What was happening? 

The boy was staring at him.

“ I-“

“ here I am” 

Just when the boy was finally speaking, Jongin arrived.

“ thank you Jongin for your help, really!”

“ don’t worry, it’s a pleasure, so see you on Monday!” 

“ yes, see you on Monday” 

They were staring at each other 

“ bye Baekhyun” 

“ bye” 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

“ Are you really sure to feel better? Your face is so red, maybe you have fever” asked him Jongin while they were having lunch 

No, it was just his body’s reaction to Chanyeol. 

But why? 

He learned to live with the weirdness of his dreams, but that? That was something new. 

It was afternoon when he was leaving the apartment

“ where are you going?” asked Jongin 

“ to see a doctor”

“ are you sick? Do you want me to come with you?" he asked worriedly 

“ no no, don’t worry, really, see you later” 

“ Baekhyun, long time no see you” said his psychologist when Baekhyun entered her office 

“ yeah, I know” 

“ do you still have those dreams?” 

“ yes, but I’m not here for that” 

“ take a sit and tell me everything” 

“ is it possible to feel things when I see someone?” 

“ what do you mean, Baekhyun?” 

“ is it possible to feel different feelings, from love to sadness, when I see a person that I just met?” 

“ that is a very strange question. We can feel an affinity to people, even if we’ve just met them”

“ it’s not just affinity, I can’t explain” 

“ try to do it” 

“ there’s this boy, I have never seen him before, or better, I’ve never met him before, but I've already seen him. I've seen him in my dreams"

“ this is not so strange, it could be that you actually saw this boy before, in real life, maybe just for a second, while you were walking down the street, but that second was enough for your brain to remember that face and to make him appear in your dream” 

That made sense and could explain a thing. 

But it didn’t explain everything he felt when he saw him. 

“ ok, but how can I feel something for a person that I saw just for few seconds in real life and then in my dreams?” 

“ what kind of feelings are you talking about?” 

“ everything, I become like a bomb of feelings, anger, sadness, love, lust, despair, melancholy, happiness” 

“ is it the first time that you feel something like that?” 

He nodded. 

“ am I crazy?” 

The woman laughed

“ my dear Baekhyun, we’re all crazy in this world, no one can decide what is normal or not, and there are so many things that we still don’t know, things that are beyond humans and we will never understand. Have you ever tried hypnosis?" 

“ yes, when I was little” 

“ do you mind if we try it again?” 

“ now?” 

She nodded. 

He didn’t remember what he saw the last time he was hypnotized, he just remembered that they had to stop it because he was screaming about dead men and blood everywhere. 

“ you know how it works, so relax your body and mind, focus on my voice, tell me when you’re ready” 

He took a deep breath and locked outside his head everything, every thought, every sound. 

“I’m ready” 

“ Ok, focus on my voice Baekhyun, close your eyes and think about the boy, his face, his voice, everything you remember about him” 

He thought about the hug. The feeling of his arms around him, his scent. 

“ now order your mind to go back in time, do not lose the focus on the boy” 

**  
  
**

_ He is in a palace, it’s a new place for him, he's curious but also scared. Someone is talking to him, he turns around and there he is, the boy.  _

_ It seems like they are introducing to each other  _

_ He hears a name, Achilles.  _

**  
  
**

“ can you see him?” 

He nodded 

Suddenly everything changed.

**  
  
**

_ He is in a wood now, the boy is with him too, but there is someone else, he can’t see him, but he knows that someone called Chiron is there with them.  _

_ He feels happy, there with that boy, who keeps smiling at him. He knows that they just shared something the night before, a kiss maybe, no, more than a kiss.  _

**  
  
**

“ you’re smiling, Baekhyun” 

“ it’s because I’m happy, I’m with him and I’m happy” 

Everything suddenly changed again. 

**  
  
**

_ Everything is dark, he knows that he’s still in that forest, but everything seems strange, and he knows that the boy is not with him, but he’s not alone.  _

_ He feels the fear, his body keeps shivering. In front of him there is a woman. No not a woman, he knows she’s a goddess and she knows the boy very well, she says to care about him, that is why she hates him, she wants him to leave the boy.  _

**  
  
**

“ Baekhyun, what is wrong? You seem scared” 

“ she hates me” 

“ who hates you?” 

“ Thetis” 

“ who is she?” 

“ she said that I’ll die, he will die too, but he will be remembered forever” 

**  
  
**

_ He’s on a ship now, he can smell the scent of the sea.  _

_ He’s with the boy, but there are also other men.  _

_ War. _

_ Yes, they all talk about a war and they’re going there, to fight.  _

****  
  


“ no, please” he whined 

“ no what Baekhyun? “ 

“ he can’t go there, he will die” 

“ who will die?” 

“ the love of my life” 

“ why is he going to die? Where are you Baekhyun?” 

“ please save him, please he can't die" 

He was crying

“ Baekhyun, come back here, ok? Take a deep breath and come back here, follow my voice” 

He could hear her voice, but the sound of the battle was louder. Men screaming, the sound of swords against shields. 

“ focus on my voice” 

The sounds of the battle were now far away, and suddenly he opened his eyes. 

“ you’re here Baekhyun, you’re safe” 

She gave him a glass of water 

“ now, tell me what you saw, every detail you can remember” 

When he left it was raining and it was already evening. 

“ I thought you were dead!” said Jongin when he entered the apartment 

“ sorry, it seems that today lot of people didn’t feel well, it must be a virus” 

“ are you better now?” 

He nodded. 

They had dinner and then Jongin suggested to watch a movie together. 

He could not focus on the movie, he kept thinking about what he saw.

The phycologist was confused too, she took notes and she told him that she would have called him as soon as she had more answers.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

That night he dreamt about the dead boy again, but the dream didn’t end with him staring at the blood spreading on the ground. After that he found himself in a room, it was a bedroom.

He was on a bed, and he wasn’t alone, beside him, there was the boy. Their bodies were close, his arms were around him. 

It was beautiful. He felt safe in his arms and with that warm body against his.

Sunday arrived and while still in bed Baekhyun thought that the following day he would have had lesson in the same class with Chanyeol. He couldn’t do it, he was sure of that. 

But he was also sure of another thing, Chanyeol felt the same, well maybe not the same but he felt something too. Maybe they could talk about it together. 

“ hey Chanyeol we don’t know each other but I think I'm in love with you, or better, I always dream about you and in my dreams we're in love” 

He laughed just thinking about saying that to him. 

“ why are you laughing?” 

“ oh, you’re awake”

“ yes, are you watching some funny videos?” 

“ what? Ah yes, I’ll send it to you later”

“ Jongin? Do you have Chanyeol’s phone number?” 

“ yes, why? Do you like him? He’s sexy!” 

Baekhyun threw him a pillow 

After lunch Jongin fell asleep, but before that he managed to have Chanyeol’s number. 

B: hey, I’m Baekhyun, Jongin gave me your number 

As soon as he sent it, he regretted it. 

What was he going to say to him? Probably Chanyeol thought that he was a weirdo. 

He startled when he saw that Chanyeol answered him.

C: what a surprise, are you ok? Jongin told me you didn’t feel well 

B: yes, thank you, I feel better

B: I guess 

B: Listen, I know this sounds strange but, are you free later? 

C: I’m free even now 

B: do you want to meet me? 

C: yes, please 

So he wanted to talk too. 

B: ok, I send you the address, it’s a nice coffee shop

C: perfect, see you later 

The streets of Seoul were full of families and couples enjoying the sunny Sunday outside. 

The place he told Chanyeol was ten minutes away from where he lived. 

The boy was waiting for him outside the coffee shop, he was kicking some little rocks on the ground. 

As soon as he saw him he immediately smiled and he felt a warm wave running through his body. 

“ Chanyeol!” he waved at him 

The boy smiled him back. 

There they were, in front of each other. 

“ let’s go in” he exclaimed, followed by Chanyeol

He ordered a coffee while the other a hot chocolate. 

“ I think to know why you wanted to meet me” 

“ do you?” 

“ how do you feel now, Baekhyun?” 

“ I told you, I’m better” 

“ no, I mean, are you feeling different emotions too? Sadness, love, despair, happiness…lust” 

“y-yes” 

“ are you scared?” 

“ a lot Chanyeol, if I have to be sincere” 

“ me too, me too Baekhyun” he took a sip of chocolate 

Baekhyun was drinking when some hot coffee dropped on his hand

“ fuck, it’s too hot” 

“ are you hurt?” he immediately asked, worried, taking his hand between his. 

He was sure that being hit by an electrical shock felt like that. 

As soon as Chanyeol took his hand he felt like he had just been hitten by thousands of electrical shocks. 

“ did you feel it too?” 

Chanyeol nodded, letting his hand go 

“ what is happening?” 

“ I have no idea Baekhyun, I’d like to know it” 

They stayed like that, in silence, drinking. 

“ what do you want to do?” suddenly asked Chanyeol 

“ what do you think we should do, chanyeol? It doesn’t make sense, maybe...i don’t know what this is, but maybe it’s just temporary, we just have to wait” 

“ yeah, you’re right”

He nodded 

“ so, see you tomorrow in class?” 

“ yes, see you tomorrow”

He was walking away when Chanyeol stopped him, by taking his arm 

“ I-I’m sorry Baekhyun, but the dreams, please tell me that you have them too” 

“ do you have them?” 

He was shocked 

He thought that what was happening between them was strange, also because they both felt the same things, but he was sure that he was the only one to have those dreams.

“ yes, I dreamt you, Baekhyun” 

“ tomorrow, after lesson, we have more to talk about” 

Chanyeol nodded.

“ Baekhyun? Are you even listening to me?” asked Jongin while they were having dinner 

No, he wasn’t listening to him.

He kept thinking about Chanyeol, about what was happening. 

Did he really have his same dreams? 

“ sorry Jongin I was…thinking” 

“ I can see that, can I know about what?” 

“ Jongin, have you ever thought there are things that we can’t explain?” 

“ well I still can’t explain how I was able to pass the math exam” 

They both laughed 

“ I mean, do you think that maybe there are things that humans can’t explain?” 

“ are you talking about aliens?” 

“ no no, I thought more about…” 

Soulmates. 

That word came to his mind.

“ never mind Jongin,I think I’m just tired” 

“ you know that you can tell me everything?” 

Baekhyun smiled to his friend 

“ yes, I know” 

  
  


_ They’re talking about a girl.  _

_ Briseis, yes that is her name.  _

_ He cares a lot about her, he doesn’t love her, not in that way, his heart beats just for the boy, but he doesn’t want to leave her, he wants to protect her.  _

_ They’re arguing about her, not for jealousy, but because he doesn’t seem to care about her, he wants to use her for his purposes, for his pride.  _

_ Hybris.  _

_ He’s sad and angry because he can't recognize that boy in front of him anymore, that heartless man covered in blood.  _

_ “ you’re a better man than me” he says  _

  
  


When he woke up his face was wet, he must have cried during his sleep. 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

He was talking with Jongin and other boys when he felt it. 

He didn't even have to turn his head because he already knew that Chanyeol was there.

“ Chanyeol!” exclaimed Jongin, waving at him. 

He was wearing an oversize sweater, but Baekhyun knew exactly how his body was under it. 

He swallowed loudly, trying not to think about that body. 

“ hi, Baekhyun” 

He looked at him, his eyes were swollen. 

Did he cry? 

The professor just entered, Jongin and the others left them to take their seat, but Chanyeol stayed there, in front of him. 

“ I’m sorry” he suddenly exclaimed 

" what for? You didn't do anything" he asked curiously

“ In the dream, I was upsetting you, no I disappointed you. I’m sorry” 

Baekhyun froze. 

Did they dream the same thing?

" Take a seat, the lesson is starting" announced the professor.

Chanyeol was very good with instruments and not only. He could also sing. 

He wasn’t surprised, he already knew it. He didn’t know how, but he knew it. 

Chanyeol was singing, and everyone was looking at him, hypnotized by his deep voice. 

Baekhyun was enjoying the moment, but also remembering. 

Memories from a past, from someone’s past, filled his head. 

  
  


_ He’s on a beach, he can smell the salt of the sea and hear the sound of waves.  _

_ He’s lying between the boy’s legs, he’s playing with his hair and singing.  _

_ Everything is so perfect, so calm.  _

  
  


“ Baekhyun?” 

“ yes?” 

His professor was talking to him, everyone was looking at him and Chanyeol wasn’t singing anymore. 

" I asked you if you knew this song"

“ i-I well….do I have to know it?” 

His professor sighed 

“ you’re a lost cause Byun”

He was just lost in memories, the problem was that those memories weren’t his. 

The lesson was finally over and he needed an excuse to stay alone with Chanyeol, they needed to talk. 

“ Chanyeol, why don’t you come to have dinner with me and Jongin?” he suddenly asked 

“but Baekhyun, I have dance practice this evening, till late” said Jongin 

He knew it, that was why he asked it. 

“ oh, well I can come another time, it’s not a problem, thank you for your invitation!” said Chanyeol smiling 

“ No no, don’t worry, at least Baekhyun won’t eat alone, he didn’t feel very well in these last days, I’d be happy to know that he’s not alone” said Jongin 

He thanked Jongin in his head. 

“ are you sure it’s not a problem?” asked Chanyeol to Jongin, but he was looking at him. 

“ sure, don’t worry!” said Jongin.

Chanyeol followed them till their shared apartment, Jongin spent an hour with them, before leaving for the dance practice and then they were finally alone. 

“ I’m already starving, do you mind if I start to cook?” 

“ let me help you!” said Chanyeol standing up 

“ no, don’t worry, you’re a guest, and I just have instant noodles here so I still can cook something that easy without any help” he said laughing 

During dinner they talked about normal things that guys of their age should talk about. 

Chanyeol told him that he moved there because his father wanted the best school for him and where he lived the university wasn’t, as his father said, famous enough. So for his father’s ambitions he had to move there. 

“ but it’s ok, probably my father influenced me, but I agree with him, I want this too” 

“you want to do great things and to be remembered forever” 

Chanyeol smiled 

“ this thing, that you know my thoughts, even if we don’t know each other, it’s creeping me out” 

“ I know”

He was helping him to wash the dishes when he spoke 

“ I want to apologize, again for yesterday night, for…Briseis” 

Baekhyun put the last dish down and looked at him

“ Chanyeol, that wasn’t you, it was just a dream” 

“ it felt so real. When I saw you this morning I kept thinking please don’t let him be mad at me” 

They sat on the couch. 

“ tell me about your dreams” he said 

“ I think i have them since ever, and the following morning I always remember them very clearly. The dreams are always the same, every time i know what it’s going to happen but I can’t change them, as if…” 

“ as if they are more memories than dreams” 

Baekhyun nodded

“ the most recurrent dreams are about a battle, I’m in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by screaming men who kill each other and then there’s the one where I kill by mistake a boy, while arguing with him”

“ yes, you told me about it” 

“ did I?” 

“ I mean not you, you in the dream” 

“ Oh. Then I have the dreams with you” 

“ Me too, I dream about a war, I kill men, lot of them, when I wake up I still can smell their blood. When I was little I remember that once I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, saying that I was covered in blood, my parents had to put me in the bathtub to show me that I was clean, but it was like I was still in the dream and I saw red water around me” 

“ what did your parents do about your dreams?” 

He laughed 

“ Nothing. Well my mum left us, when I was little. She was a model, a very beautiful one, she looked like a goddess. I was her biggest mistake. Since she left my father had always felt the need to prove that he’s the best father so he always pushed me to be the best in everything, sports, arts, school. Having a mad son wasn’t in his plan, so it’s like we always have pretended that my weird dreams didn’t exist” 

“ sorry to hear that” 

“ the dreams, the ones with you, are the best, except for the ones where we fight” 

“ the one at the river” he said more to himself than to him, but Chanyeol heard him 

“ that one is my favorite” 

Baekhyun blushed 

“ like the one at the beach, when you’re in my arms and I’m singing to you” 

“ I love that too, we look so relaxed and…”

“ and in love” 

“ yes”

Silence 

“ listen Baekhyun, I know this sounds crazy and I don’t pretend you’ll believe to this and I don’t want that this, if it might be true, will change our relationship, but I thought that maybe there is one thing that could explain this weirdness” 

“ soulmates” said Baekhyun 

“ yes, soulmates” 

They looked at each other and laughed 

“ I can’t believe we’re really talking about this” said Baekhyun 

“ I know but…” 

“ yes, it’s the weirdest shit I have ever heard, but it makes sense” 

“ so, will we just ignore this thing?” 

“ yes, I think It’s better like this, but if you want to talk to me, if you need to talk about your dreams or other weird things, I’m here Chanyeol. I know what it means and I have Jongin, he knows about my dreams, talking to him about them sometimes it helps, but you, if you don’t have anyone, I’m here for you”

“ I know, you’re my soulmate at the end” 

They laughed. 

“ you know it’s so strange” 

“ what in particular?” 

“ that I already know how you taste. I already now know how you kiss, where you like to be touched, how your hands feel on me, how you moan when I’m in you” 

Baekhyun felt his face on fire.

If he usually felt different things when he was with Chanyeol, that time the lust was stronger. He could imagine, no not imagine, he could remember, everything that he had just said. 

It was a feeling that ran through his whole body, from his head, his chest, between his thighs. 

“ you’re blushing” said amused Chanyeol 

“ of course I am, Chanyeol!” 

“ you’re cute” 

“ I-i’m not-“ 

“ Chanyeol, you’re still here!” 

Jongin just entered the apartment.

“ hey Jongin!” they exclaimed together 

“ did I interrupt something?” he asked with a smirk 

Baekhyun blushed, because actually he felt like Jongin really had interrupted a very intimate moment 

“ no, we were just talking about music, don’t worry and I should leave now, it’s already late” he said leaving the couch 

They were at the door 

“ so we’ll just live normally” said Baekhyun 

“ yes, we can do it. Thank you for the evening Baekhyun” 

“ Night!” 

“soooo did you two have fun?” asked Jongin once they were alone 

“ he’s very nice” 

“ just nice?” 

“ what do you mean?” 

“ Baekhyun, he’s literally eating you with his eyes and well..”

“ well what?” 

“ you do the same” 

“ do i?” 

“ yes, my friend, but I understand you, he’s nice, talented and hot, actually I think you should ask him out, I’m sure he would say yes” 

If only Jongin knew what was happening between them. 

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

Pretending that everything was normal was harder than they thought. He started to get used to the waves of feelings that hit him every time he was in the same room with Chanyeol, but some days were harder than others. 

Or sometimes they said things that they didn’t have to. 

Like that time Baekhyun was saying that he had a mole with a strange shape on his left hip and while everyone was laughing Chanyeol said: “ ah yes, it’s very cute, but it’s on your right hip” and everyone stared at them. 

Jongin asked him more than once if something happened between them. 

Then there were the dreams, the usual ones, but also new ones. 

  
  


_ They’re in a tent. The boy, Chanyeol, is kneeled in front of him and he’s helping him to wear an armor. No not an armor, his own armor.  _

_ His fingers are fast and know what to do. The armor is heavy and cold against his skin, while Chanyeol's fingers, his lips when he kisses him, are warm.  _

_ He keeps telling him not to fight, to be safe, but the sound of blood in his ears is louder than Chanyeol’s voice. _

  
  
  


“ will you come too?” asked him Jongin. 

They are waiting for the professor to arrive, Chanyeol is near them. 

“ where?” he asked, he was still thinking about the dream of the previous night

“ At Junmyeon’s party, this weekend" answered Jongin 

“ ah right, I forgot it, well I don’t know” 

“ you, Chanyeol?” 

“ yes, I’ll be there, I still don’t know lot of people, so I guess that a party will help me to make friends” 

" That is the right spirit! Come on Baekhyun, you should come too!"

He didn’t love parties, and staying in the same room with Chanyeol during music lesson was already hard, he didn’t want to torture himself also during a Saturday evening.

It was late afternoon when he received a call from his doctor. 

“ Baekhyun, are you attending Greek history or literature classes ?” 

“ ehm no, why?” 

“ did you, recently, perhaps read something, or watch a movie, about Greek mythology?” 

“ I don’t understand what you’re talking about and honestly I’m not a big fan of history” 

“ I was doing some researches on the things you said while you were under hypnosis and my daughter, who teaches Greek literature, saw that I was googling the name of Thetis and she told me that she is a character from Greek mythology, she’s a nymph, a goddess of water, daughter of the sea god Nereus. She’s famous for being the mother of Achilles, the hero from the Iliad”

“ I have never heard about her” 

He was confused 

“ but you saw her during you hypnosis and you also talked about war, this made me think about Achilles, her son” 

“ ok, but it doesn’t make sense, doctor” 

“ that is why I asked you if you’re studying these things, or reading about them or if you’ve watched a movie, maybe even months ago, but it is still influencing your mind, somehow” 

He used to watch lot of movies with Jongin ,but he didn’t remember one about Greek mythology 

“ I’ll keep going on with my researches, but I wanted you to know this” she said before ending the phone call 

Greek mythology. 

A goddess of water.

Achilles.

Was he really going that crazy? 

He took his laptop and googled Thetis. 

As the doctor said she was a goddess and the mother of Achilles. 

He clicked on his name. 

The greatest of all the Greek warriors, his father was Peleus, king of Phtia. He was killed during the Trojan war, by Paris, the Trojan prince, who shot him in the heel with an arrow. According to the legend, in fact, Achilles was invulnerable in all of his body except for his heel because, when his mother  [ Thetis ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thetis) dipped him in the river  [ Styx ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Styx) as an infant, she held him by one of his heels. 

He read about his childhood, about his mother, about his wish to be remembered forever, about the war and his skills in battle. He read about Patroclus. Their relationship was not clear, in the Iliad it appeared as a deep and loyal friendship, Homer didn’t suggest that they were lovers, but many other authors did. Also, in ancient Greece, especially among young men, it was normal to have homosexual relationships. 

“ interesting” he thought 

Maybe Greek history was not that boring after all. 

He spent the evening doing researches, going from a mythological character to another. 

The more he read the more he was scared. 

First of all he already heard lot of the names he was reading about, he heard them in his dreams. He remembered Thetis, Achilles, Chiron, Briseis and many others. 

They were all characters from Greek myths. 

The scariest thing was that some of the things he was reading about, that ancient authors wrote, were too similar to his dreams. 

A possible answer came to his mind. Maybe he had understood a thing, but it couldn’t be. 

He needed to talk to Chanyeol, maybe talking with him about that could help him to understand that he wasn’t right, that it was too crazy. 

Even if he wanted to keep doing his researches Jongin obliged him to leave the room for dinner. 

“ Jongin, do you believe in reincarnation?” 

“ I didn’t expect such a deep question while eating a pizza” 

They laughed

“ anyway yes” 

“really?” he asked surprised 

“ I mean why not, it could make sense, I think that yes, it’s possible” 

Was it?

B: are you free tomorrow afternoon?

C: hey, unfortunately no, I’ll be busy till evening then we’ll meet at the party, right? 

B: I won’t come at the party, anyway I need to talk to you, can we meet on Sunday?

C: are you ok ? 

B: yes, I just need to share some things with you 

That night he discovered lot of things about Achilles and Patroclus. 

“ are you sure you don’ t want to come, Baekhyun?” asked Jongin while checking himself in the mirror 

“ sure, I prefer to stay here and enjoy the apartment on my own” 

“ are you going to have your private party without me, eh?” 

Baekhyun laughed

“ yes, me, my bed and my right hand” 

“ too much info my friend, ok, I go, if you change your mind you know where I am. Where also Chanyeol will be” 

He didn’t remember to have fallen asleep, but there he was, dreaming. 

  
  


_ He’s in a tent. He can hear the sound of waves and a voice. Lot of voices  _

_ They’re in the middle of the war.  _

_ But there, in that tent with him, the feeling of his warm body against his, he feels safe, as if the war is far away from them.  _

_ He admires him, his beautiful face. He touches his nose, his soft lips.  _

_ He removes the thin cover from him, to admire him better.  _

_ He touches his muscled chest, where he can already see some scars.  _

_ He can’t help but lean on him and kiss him. First his lips, then his chest.  _

_ Going down, following a path that he knows very well.  _

_ Suddenly he feels a hand on his head.  _

_ “ I didn’t want to wake you up”  _

_ “ You didn’t, I was already awake, enjoying your touch, my love”  _

  
  
  


He suddenly woke up.

He was aroused. 

He wanted to keep kissing his body, to take him in his mouth. 

He licked his lips, at the memory of his taste. 

Without even realizing it he brought a hand between his thighs, where he was already hard.

He wanted him. He needed him. 

He missed him 

The boy, the one he loved, the one his body wanted. 

Chanyeol. 

“ Chanyeol” he moaned while his hand was inside his pants, stroking his cock. 

He could feel his hands on him, his warm touch all over his body, his mouth leaving wet kisses on his chest and thighs. 

He could feel him inside, it was the best feeling in the world.

His memories were so vivid that he immediately came in his hand. 

“ I need to see him” he said while cleaning himself. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Junmyeon’s house was near. He was the only student to be rich enough to afford a whole house for him and he loved to organize parties. 

He left the apartment so fast that he didn’t even check himself in the mirror and since few minutes earlier he was sleeping and then taking care of himself, he knew that he probably hadn’t the right look for a party, but he didn’t care. He was going there just because his mind, his body, his heart needed to see Chanyeol. 

As soon as he entered he saw Jongin who was talking to a boy. 

“ Baekhyun, you’re here!” he exclaimed hugging him. 

“ yeah, I’m here!”

Junmyeon saw him too and went to hug him.

“ I’m happy you’re here, come to have a drink with me” 

He was following Junmyeon to the kitchen when he saw Chanyeol. 

He was in a corner of the living room, a glass on a hand and the other was on a girl's head. He was kissing that girl.

Her hands were all over his body and the kiss became deeper and deeper. 

“ oh no not again” he whispered to himself when he felt the pain. 

Pain, jealousy, anger, despair. 

It hurt so much. 

Than some memories, about a girl, a marriage and also a kid, arrived. Chanyeol’s kid. 

No not Chanyeol, Achilles. 

“ hey are you ok?” a guy asked him

“ I-i…” 

He was shaking so much that he couldn’t even talk. 

“ Junmyeon, the bathroom, where is it?” he asked 

“ first floor, second room on the left” shouted the boy 

He immediately ran to the bathroom, he kneeled in front of the wc just in time before throwing up. 

Jongin, who had seen everything, had reached him. 

“ I’m here” he said with a hand on his forehead. 

He kept shaking.

“ Jongin” he was crying 

“let’s go home, ok?” 

“no, you stay here, have fun, I don’t want to ruin you the party”

“ I don’t care about the party and that boy is pretty boring, we go home, you clean yourself up and we watch a movie, a party on our own, ok? ” 

“ thank you, Jongin” 

His friend smiled and helped him to stand up. 

They were near the door when Chanyeol reached them 

“ are you ok? I saw you running upstairs, I didn’t know you were here!” 

His lips were swollen for the kisses 

He hated him. 

“ I take him home, he doesn’t feel well” 

“ can I help-“

“ no, you can’t. Please Jongin take me home” he said harshly 

Chanyeol wanted to say something, but he understood from his gaze that it was better for him not to talk. 

He knew that it wasn’t his fault, he felt bad for having talked to him like that, but he was so mad. 

Once at home he took a shower and he watched a comedy with Jongin, who fell asleep in the middle of the movie since he wasn’t completely sober. 

He felt ashamed of himself. They agreed to live their life normally, to ignore all the dreams and the soulmate thing, to not let all that influence their life and then he behaved like that. 

But he couldn’t help it. 

It wasn’t just jalousie. Not, it was more, more like having a flashback, he had already lived that moment, those feelings. 

He didn’t have any rights on Chanyeol, but seeing him with that girl, it was unbearable. 

He just wanted to divide them, screaming that he was his. 

Probably if he would have been drunk he would have done it.

  
  
  


_ Everyone is staring at him, screaming “Achilles, Achilles”.  _

_ They think he is him.  _

_ It’s working, his plan to save him is working. _

_ He told him not to fight.  _

_ But suddenly he finds himself fighting and without evening realizing it he’s on the ground, wet with the blood of men.  _

_ A man is going towards him, he kills him.  _

_ He’s still in shock and with blood on his hands when he finds himself climbing on the wall.  _

_ The walls of Troy.  _

_ He’s almost there but he falls down. No, someone made him fall. _

_ Apollo.  _

_ He tries again, but suddenly he’s on the ground.  _

_ Blood and pain.  _

_ He sees a man, everyone is shouting his name, Hector. _

_ He thinks about Achilles. _

  
  
  


“Baekhyun!” 

Jongin is beside him 

“ you were screaming and crying, it was terrible, you scared me!” said his friend with a worried face 

“ I’m so sorry Jongin, I’m sorry” he said crying 

Jongin hugged him

“ Baekhyun, what is happening? Talk to me, I’m worried, please” 

“ I don’t know Jongin, this is the problem, I don’t know what’s happening and I’m scared” 

“ you’re not alone” 

“ I know”

Even if he was awake the pain and the taste of blood didn’t leave him.

He was sure of a thing, those were his last memories. Those were the last things that the owner of those memories saw before dying. 

The memories of Patroclus.

“ Listen Baekhyun, it’s my mother’s birthday, so I’d have to leave you this afternoon and I’d come back tomorrow evening, but if you don’t feel to be alone, just tell me and I’ll stay” said Jongin while they were having lunch 

“ no, you can’t miss her birthday, are you crazy? Jongin, I’m ok, really, you’ve already missed the party yesterday because of me, I’m fine and you can leave and enjoy our family, really!” 

“ I go just if you promise me that if you don’t feel well you’ll call me!”

“ I will, really go!” he said smiling.

He was washing the dishes, Jongin had just left, when he received a text from Chanyeol 

C: how are you? you wanted to talk to me ,you still want to? 

Yes and no. 

He needed to talk to him, but he didn’t want to see him. 

“ Behave like a man!” he said to himself while answering him 

B: yes, do you want to come here ? Jongin is not here, he’s out of town for his mum’s birthday 

C: ok, can I come now? 

B: sure 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

“ Hey” he said when he opened the door. 

“ come in” 

“ do you feel better?” 

“yes, thank you” 

Please do not talk about yesterday, he thought. 

“ so, what did you want to tell me?” 

“ have you ever tried hypnosis?” 

“No, never” 

“ I did, when I was little and recently. While I was under hypnosis I said things, I said names, my doctor took notes of everything” 

“ and?” 

“ how much do you know about Greek mythology? Do you know the Iliad?” 

" I'm not an expert, but yes, I remember to have studied few things about the Trojan war, but why are we talking about this?"

“ Chanyeol, what I saw during my hypnosis was the war. The Trojan war, with all its characters” 

“ how is that possible?” 

“ I don’t know, but the thing is that what I dream, what we dream, is the same. Chanyeol, if I tell you Thetis?” 

“ I don’t know her, but I know her name, if I think about her I feel things, love but also fear and anger” 

“ Thetis is a goddess, a nymph, and mother of the Greek hero Achilles” 

“ Achilles” 

Hearing that name from him made him shiver 

“ Chanyeol, I read things about their life, about Achilles and his lover, Patroclus, all the legends, all the things that ancient poets wrote….they coincide with our dreams” 

“ I don’t understand” 

“ I want you to do a thing, for me, please” 

He nodded

“ I’m not an expert, not a doctor, but I remember how things work, so relax yourself now and close your eyes” 

He was looking at him curiously

“ do you trust me?” 

“ with my life 

They both knew that it was a strange thing to say, but it was what they both felt 

“ I want you to think about your dreams and find me there, find how you call me in your dreams” 

Chanyeol leaned his head on the couch behind him and he saw his body relaxing while he closed his eyes. 

He could hear his breath and his heart. 

He had to resist not to lean on him and kiss him, sitting on his lap. 

“ what do you see?” 

“ I’m in a palace, and I’m looking for someone, a boy” 

“ why are you looking for him?” 

“ because no one knows where he is and I know that lately he’s having hard times, someone discovered what he did” 

“ what did he?” 

“ he killed a boy, but he didn’t want to, it was an accident, that is why he’s here at the palace, my father’s palace ” 

“ who are you?” 

“  _ aristos achaion _ ”

“ the best among all Greeks” 

He translated. 

He had never studied Greek, he hardly knew another language besides his mother tongue, but he knew what Chanyeol just said. 

“ you’re Achilles” 

“ Patroclus” he whispered 

Baekhyun froze 

“ I found you, Patroclus” 

Chanyeol suddenly opened his eyes.

“ it can’t be” he whispered 

“ I know, but please suggest me a rational explanation” 

“ I don’t have it” 

“ me neither”

“ baekhyun, do you believe in reincarnation?” 

“ I didn’t but….how could I explain this?” 

“ so I say it? can I say it aloud without sounding like a mad man?” 

“ well I’m a mad man too, so I can’t judge” 

“ I’m Achilles and you-“

“ I’m Patroclus” 

“ all the dreams, the feelings, everything, belong to them” 

“ we thought they were dreams, but they were memories, their memories together. What I feel when you’re near, it’s what Patroclus felt for you, for Achilles” 

“ Baekhyun, can you be sincere to me, please? Are you angry?” 

“ what for?” 

“ for the fact that destiny gave you feelings, that you can’t help but feel, towards me, but they’re not yours. Maybe if it wasn’t for Patroclus you would hate me” 

“ Chanyeol, at least the man that I love it’s you, I mean, Achilles could have reincarnated in an old man” 

They laughed 

“ Chanyeol, I’m sorry” 

“ why?”

“ for yesterday evening, I didn’t have the right to talk to you like that” 

“ It was for girl, wasn’t it?” 

He nodded 

“ I went to the party because…” 

Because he had dreamt of him and he woke up with a boner and had to jerk off while thinking of him

“ because I needed to see you” 

“oh Baekhyun” 

“ but when I saw you with the girl, I know I don’t have any right to say this but I was jealous, I was in pain” 

“ I’m a piece of shit, you were suffering and I was just there kissing that girl to…”

“ to?” 

“ to forget you” 

“and did you?” 

“ No. Every time she kissed me I thought about you, how you taste, how you touch me” 

“ Listen Chanyeol we can’t go on like this. I think that by now we understood that we can’t fight this thing, but I don’t want you to stay with me just because two ancient Greek boys that were in love reincarnated in us. So….” 

“ so let’s see what will happen, we embrace this thing and we’ll see, if it works, if we work, not only as them, but as Chanyeol and Baekhyun” 

He nodded.

“ Good. So I better go now, because, you have no idea how much he missed you” 

“ trust me, I know that very well”

Chanyeol stood up 

“ can i ask you a thing?” 

“ everything” 

“ can you hug me, chanyeol?” 

He softly smiled and pulled him into his arms. 

Finally he was breathing again.

Finally he felt good, in the right place. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

_ He’s dead.  _

_ He’s not sure of how someone is aware of being dead, but he is.  _

_ He can see his body, his dead body.  _

_ Achilles is near him, he just shouted to Briseis to leave.  _

_ Poor girl, she just wanted to say goodbye to him.  _

_ But Achilles is furious, he’s devastated.  _

_ He has never seen him like that, he wants to hug him, to say that he’s there, but he can’t.  _

_ He’s there, but in another world.  _

_ Can a dead feel the pain? Because seeing the boy he loves like that, is painful to him.  _

_ He knows what he wants to do, he wants revenge, that means that he will kill Hector.  _

_ It means that he will die. He can’t let him die!  _

_ He screams, he tries to stop him, but he can’t, he’s dead.  _

_ Somewhere, over the walls of Troy, the Trojan prince Paris is selecting an arrow, a god is talking to him. _

_ No. _

_ Please no. He can’t die.  _

_ He’s desperate.  _

_ The arrow reaches his target.  _

_ Achilles smiles, while death welcomes him.  _

  
  
  


“ Chanyeol no no no” he screamed 

He’s crying and shaking, he's so scared.

He’s dead. 

No Achilles is dead. 

But what if something bad happened to Chanyeol too? 

He didn’t think twice, still shivering he took his phone and called him

“ chanyeol” he said crying 

“ I’m on my way Baekhyun, I’m coming there” 

He wasn’t dead. 

But Achilles was and also Patroclus. 

It hurt so much. 

He was dead but the universe, maybe some evil god, made him assist to the death of the man he loved.

He still could remember the arrow hitting him and the blood. 

His legs didn’t want to work anymore, he sat on the floor. 

“ Baekhyun!” he heard Chanyeol’s voice 

He wanted to tell him where he was, but he couldn’t. 

He heard him searching for him. 

“ Baekhyun, I’m here”

He found him. 

He kneeled in front of him

“ you’re dead” he said 

“ no, I’m here, I’m here Baekhyun, look at me” 

He felt his hands on his face 

“ They’re dead, they died centuries ago, but we’re here, ok? We’re here and we’re alive, look at me, touch me Baekhyun” 

He finally lifted his face up and looked at Chanyeol 

“ it was horrible” 

“ I know, I saw your…death too” 

He hugged him and Baekhyun let himself fall in his arms. 

“ But we’re alive, those were their memories, their feelings” 

“ they suffered a lot, they didn’t deserve it” 

“ I know” he said kissing his head 

They stared at each other for few seconds, and suddenly he felt his mouth on his.

“ is this okay?” he asked, their mouths were still close 

Baekhyun grabbed his shirt as if he was still falling from the walls of Troy and he kissed him 

It was the first time he kissed him, but his body recognized the feeling of his lips on him

Suddenly the sadness and anger disappeared. 

He was happy, so happy that he was afraid his heart could explode. 

Because also Patroclus was happy, he was finally back into his lover’s arms, he was finally kissing his Achilles again. 

“ why are you still crying?” 

“ I’m happy Chanyeol, these are tears of joy” 

“ my beautiful Baekhyun” he said kissing his wet cheek

“ chanyeol?” 

“ yes?” 

“ have sex with me” 

Chanyeol was surprised 

“ please don’t stare at me, I already feel ashamed for this request but…answer me, say something, anything!” 

“ I’ll answer you if you first tell me a thing” 

He nodded 

Chanyeol fixed his hair behind his ear 

“ do you want me, as Baekhyun, or that was Patroclus talking?” 

He wasn’t surprised by that question 

" You know that I can't separate my feelings from his, because he’s me, but I know what i want, what Baekhyun wants, and I want you, Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol kissed him 

“ then yes, I want you too Baekhyun, gods know how much I want you” 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

As if he was weightless Chanyeol lifted him up, Baekhyun put his legs around the other’s waist while Chanyeol brought him on the bed, making him gently fall on him. 

He knew that he had to take his clothes off too but he was hypnotized by Chanyeol who was already half naked. 

“ Baekhyun, you make me blush if you keep looking at me like that” he said laughing 

“ sorry, you're just so beautiful and I saw that body so many times in my dreams, I can't believe that now I can admire it in front of him"

“ you can also touch me, you know” he said going nearer him, on the edge of the bed, where Baekhyun sat. 

As soon as he put his hands on Chanyeol’s chest he saw him shivering 

“ it’s so strange, it’s the first time you touch me but my body immediately recognized your touch” 

“ it’s the first time I touch you as Baekhyun, but Patroclus touched Achilles so many times” 

“ so Patroclus, am I allowed to see your beautiful body too?” he said smiling 

“ Chanyeol, you’re staring” said Baekhyun blushing once he was naked, completely naked. 

“ as if you weren’t doing the same few seconds ago” 

They both laughed

The happiness and lust he felt as soon as their naked bodies touched were indescribable.

Every piece of his naked skin that Chanyeol touched tingled, it was like his body was waking up after a very long sleep. Every touch, every kiss, made him feel alive. 

“ more” he whispered when Chanyeol kissed his neck 

He didn’t exactly what “more” he wanted, but he just wanted to feel Chanyeol better and more, all over him. In him. 

“ I know” said Chanyeol moaning when Baekhyun arched his back and their hard cocks touched 

Chanyeol kissed his lips, gently biting his lower lip, then his neck. 

“ your neck is sensitive, as I remembered” 

As Achilles remembered. 

He kept kissing him, leaving wet sweet kisses all over his body, while Baekhyun couldn’t stop touching him, from his head, his back, his butt. Chanyeol’s skin was so smooth and his body was made for being touched by his hands. 

He could feel his face on fire. 

“ I remember that you loved this” 

“ what?” 

Chanyeol smirked and his mouth was now right in front of his hard cock, close to it. Very, very close. 

Before realizing it Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s warm and wet mouth around him, his plump lips wrapped around his cock. 

He couldn’t even recognize his voice when he let out a loud moan.

The touch of Chanyeol’s hands on his thighs, his tongue teasing him, his movements, Baekhyun had never felt so much pleasure in all his life. Except for his past life, because Patroclus already had felt all that, with Achilles. 

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to feel that, with Chanyeol. 

He had closed his eyes for the pleasure, but he wanted to see it. He wanted to admire Chanyeol’s face between his legs, his red cheeks while his head was going up and down. 

“ Chanyeol” he moaned arching his back, so Chanyeol took him deeper. 

Chanyeol kept sucking him, till he had tears in his eyes and his lips were swollen. Till Baekhyun came. 

“ wow” 

“ I already knew how you tasted but, those were his memories, now I know it and I’m the one who says wow Baekhyun” 

“ kiss me” 

Chanyeol smiled and still with his wet lips he crawled over him till he reached his face again and he kissed Baekhyun. 

He could feel his hardness against his thigh. 

“ take me” he moaned between a kiss and another 

“ with pleasure, my love” 

Baekhyun giggled 

“ centuries can pass, but your spirit, your beautiful spirit is always the same”

“ Baekhyun, lube and con-“ 

“ just the lube, it’s on the desk, behind you” 

“ are you sure?” 

Baekhyun nodded 

Chanyeol kneeled between Baekhyun’s legs who spread them. 

“ i saw you like this, spread for me so many time in my dreams, but having you here like this, god, Baekhyun you’re driving me crazy” 

Baekhyun blushed, he loved to be praised by Chanyeol, the same way Patroclus loved it, he couldn’t believe that he, just an untalented boy, was worshipped by the son of a goddess, by the best among all Greeks. 

“ Baekhyun, this is my….well this is my first time with a boy, as Chanyeol, of course. Achilles’s memories are helping me, but if I do something wrong, tell me, ok? I don’t want to hurt you, I want you to enjoy everything. I want to make you feel good” 

Baekhyun smiled and took Chanyeol’s face between his hands, to kiss him. 

“ you’re the most precious, Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol was touching him so gently, as if he was made of glass. 

“ I can take more” he whispered him, to make him understand that a finger was not enough. 

“ really?” 

Baekhyun laughed, it was a sweet and full of love laugh, that made Chanyeol blushed

“ really, Chanyeol, you won’t hurt me, don’t worry” 

“ do you like it?” asked him Chanyeol, while he was gently preparing him 

“ a lot, you?” 

“ I’m enjoying the view Baekhyun and I like how you feel around my fingers” 

Baekhyun kissed him and while their mouths were still touching he whispered: “ you can feel me around your cock too, Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun’s hand slipped between their bodies, till he reached Chanyeol’s cock, making him moan. 

He spread his legs even more while Chanyeol was going slowing in him. 

“ don’t stop” he moaned, holding on him

“ does it hurt?” 

“ no, it's ok, all of you, I want you"

“ you’re crying Baekhyun, oh god I’m hurting you!” said worried Chanyeol 

Baekhyun kissed him

“ don’t you dare to pull it out, I’m not crying, I’m happy Chanyeol, we’re happy, Patroclus is finally reunited with him” 

“ oh my sweet Baekhyun” 

“ move, Chanyeol, make love to me, please” 

He had never had sex like that. Everything was so gentle, slow, but he could feel him so well and deep.

His feelings were mixing with Patroclus’s ones and he knew that it was the same for Chanyeol. 

He closed his eyes and suddenly he was dreaming. He was there, with Chanyeol, he could feel him inside, he could smell him, he could feel his taste, but at the same time he knew that he was somewhere in a wood. They were in a cavern, it was cold but his body was so warm and sweaty, while Achilles was over him, thrusting in him. 

He could feel Pastroclus’s happiness and pleasure. 

At the same time he knew that the Greek boy was close to the orgasm, he knew that he was coming too. 

Chanyeol’s movements were still gentle bust faster, their kisses were more desperate. 

When he felt Chanyeol’s semen filling him he heard him saying something. He knew that it was Greek and he knew that was not Chanyeol talking, but Achilles. 

“ I love you” whispered Chanyeol. 

If they were normal, if they were just two Korean guys named Chanyeol and Baekhyun who just had sex, Baekhyun would have laughed to hear him saying “ I love you” after so little time that they knew each other. 

But they weren’t just Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they were connected by something ancient and powerful, something that they couldn’t fight, and those words were the truth, nothing but the truth. 

“ I love you too” he whispered back. 

For the first time in his life, he slept without having dreams. 

“ why are you already awake?” asked Chanyeol yawning and opening his eyes 

“ sorry,I didn’t want to wake you up” 

“ you didn’t, I just felt like someone was staring at me” he said laughing

Baekhyun blushed 

“ I woke up and I looked at you, I can’t believe that you’re here, beside me, naked” 

“ oh so you’re happy just because I’m here naked?” 

Chanyeol pushed him under him

“ the important thing is having you here, with or without clothes, but I have to admit that you without clothes it’s one of my favorite things” 

Chanyeol kissed him 

“ thank you for yesterday night” 

“ it was amazing chanyeol” 

Chanyeol kissed his forehead and Baekhyun took advantage of that moment of distraction to change their position, now he was over him. 

He leaned towards him till his mouth was near Chanyeol’s ear, he bit it and whispered: “ ready for another round, great warrior?”

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE

Since that day Baekhyun, and Chanyeol too, stopped having those dreams. 

It was like Patroclus and Achilles’s spirits, now that they had finally found each other again, fell in a deep sleep, letting them live their lives, their love, as Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Their relationship was strange, because it was born in a strange way. Usually people meet, go out to know each other, start to date, have sex, fall in love. 

They started from the last thing, they fell in love before meeting. 

They already knew lot of things about each other, but there were more things to know and every day they spent together they fell in love more and more. 

Years passed, university ended, they both got a job, well more than one, since they wanted to live together and they needed lot of money for that. 

They were in their new house for few months now. Like almost every evening they were both on the couch, cuddling while watching a movie, when they weren’t too tired those evening ended with some very good sex, sometimes on the couch, sometimes they didn’t even manage to reach the bedroom. 

“ do you think that when we die they will reincarnate into someone else?” asked Baekhyun, his head was on Chanyeol’s leg and he was playing with his hair

“ I don’t know Baekhyun, but I just a hope a thing, if they reincarnate in someone else, I wish them to find each others again and again” 

“ I hope it too, Chanyeol” 

“ so which movie do you want to watch?” 

“ Mmm, what about Troy?” asked Baekhyun making the other laugh


End file.
